Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of silicon rubber protection shell, and more particularly, to a modified computer silicon rubber protection shell and the manufacturing methods.
Description of Related Art
High performance silicone rubber is a kind of organic polymer material with advantages of high elasticity, heat-and-cold resistance, weather resistance, ozone and UV resistance, radiation resistance, electrical insulation, physiological inertia and high permeability. It can be widely used in various industries including aerospace, electrical and electronic, machinery, chemical industry, building materials, and health care as well as in daily life. The silicon rubber industry has developed very rapidly in recent years. Presently, high performance silicon rubber is heavily used in the fields of building, sealing, electrical, electronic, and automobiles. In the near future, automobile, electrical and electronic likely will replace the construction and building to become the main consumer market. Although mechanical properties, stability, adhesiveness, thermal and electrical properties of silicon rubber have always been the focus of the market, the concern of surrounding environment and self-health status has been increased drastically. As a result, there is an increased emphasis on the environmental performance of the high performance silicon rubber.